


Joan d'Arc

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-14
Updated: 2006-01-14
Packaged: 2018-10-26 08:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10783203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: They never seem to learn





	Joan d'Arc

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Luna turned the pages of the book, her eyes growing wider as she read more words and looked at the black and white sketches.  
   
"What are you reading?"  
   
She glanced up at Hermione and showed her. "Muggle history. They burned her at the stake?"  
   
"Yes, they did," Hermione said softly. "Are you okay?"  
   
Luna felt a smooth fingertip wipe away tears she didn’t even realize she’d cried. "It’s so horrible. She helped them and they killed her? I don’t understand."  
   
"Sometimes things happen that can’t be explained, love," Hermione said gently. She sat behind Luna and moved blonde hair off her neck. A tender kiss was placed on pale skin before she sighed. "Muggles back then, and even now, they sometimes fear things they can’t explain."  
   
"But they killed her," Luna repeated, unable to understand. "Why did they kill her if she saved them?"  
   
"Luna, baby, I don’t know. People do things that are horrible sometimes."  
   
"It’s sad," Luna decided as she shut the book and turned her head to rest on Hermione’s chest. "I don’t like Muggle history."  
   
"I know. A lot of mistakes have been made by Muggles just like they have by Wizards," Hermione said quietly as she brushed her fingers through Luna’s hair to calm her.  
   
Luna looked up at her and frowned. "And they never learn, do they? They keep repeating the same mistakes over and over."  
   
Hermione kissed her before she leaned her forehead against Luna’s and sighed. "Yes, unfortunately, they never seem to learn."


End file.
